


Love Is Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sniper is called Andrew, Spy is called Jaque, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may have told my parents that I'm in a relationship with you and now they want to meet you." is not something Andrew ever expected to hear from his friend. Something he expected even less was for him to agree to play along in a situation like this.<br/>What could go wrong. <br/>Just one week with your "boyfriend's" parents who want to get to know you.<br/>Just one week playing happy couple with your best mate.<br/>It shouldn't be too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> First of, I haven't written anything in a long time and English isn't my first language, so corrections and suggestions are much appreciated.
> 
> Title is taken from the song with the same name by The Mowgli's.
> 
> Have fun!

"I've got a problem." a stressed voice with a French accent rang in Andrew's ear.

He blinked slowly and sat up in his bed.  
It was past 11pm and he was already half asleep when he recieved a phone call from his friend and his mobile phone's ringing got him back into reality against his will.

"You what, mate?", he asked, groggily.

"A problem, Andrew. Listen to me when I talk to you.", answered the voice from the person on the other end of the line.

"Not at this time when you keep me from my sweet dreams, no."

An exasperated sigh was heard from the receiver. "This is urgent."

Andrew leaned against the wall next to his bed and rubbed his left temple with his free hand.

"Alright, Jaque, tell me what's up. It's not like you to get into problems."

"It's my parents." Jaque started.

"Did they die?" Andrew asked, startled.

"No! Listen, will you?"

"Sorry, mate." Andrew mumbled and went back to relaxing against the wall.

"So, my parents just called, they are coming over to visit me next month. From France.", the man on the other end started, again.

"And that's a problem?"

"Yes. I haven't seen them in a long time, only phone calls, and post cards from vacations."

"The more you talk about this, the less it sounds like a problem. Are you sure you know the meaning of that word?"

"Will you shut up now!" Jaque nearly shouted.

Andrew was surprised by the genuine nervousness and distress that was present in his French friend's voice and decided to shut up for good this time.

After a few seconds of silence from Andrew, Jaque continued with his explanation.

"So... the thing is... I'd much rather tell you this face to face, actually."

Andrew got more and more worried about his friend's unusual behaviour. It was not like him to be this nervous about anything.

"Listen," Andrew replied, "it's late now but maybe tomorrow I could-"

"I may have told my parents that I'm in a relationship with you and now they want to meet you.", Jaque blurted out.

There was silence.

"I'm coming over."

\--

 

Luckily they didn't live far apart. Andrew's apartment building was only 5 minutes walking distance from the place where Jaque had his flat.   
Today Andrew managed it in 3 minutes.  
Slightly out of breath he rang the bell. 

The door was opened by a nervous looking Jaque. His usual suit jacket and waistcoat were gone and he was just wearing a shirt with an undone tie around his neck. His black hair was unkempt. There were circles under his eyes, and a cigarette dangling between his lips.

"You look like shit.", Andrew greeted him.

"You don't look much better yourself.", Jaque replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about!", Andrew theatrically threw his hands up in the air, trying not to raise his voice too loud, as not to alert the neighbours. "It's just that it's nearly bloody midnight after an exhausting day for me and here I am, standing in front of my best mate who woke me up with a phone call less than half an hour ago and told me that he, apparently, decided it was a good idea to tell his folks that he's dating me! And now they come over to meet their son's love of his live! I want a bloody explanaition and I hope that it's a bloody good one. Otherwise I'm feeling great!". He finished his rant with a deep breath.

Jaque stepped aside.   
"Come in.", he said.

Andrew complied and threw himself on Jaque's couch in his living room. Jaque sat down next to him in a less dramatical matter.

"So.", Andrew started. Leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees and looking at the man sitting next to him. "My first question is: why?"

Jaque sat with his legs crossed and took out a new cigarette, since the last one had run out and landed in the ash tray. Andrew could see how he tried to look less nervous than he actually was, but he's known him for long enough to look past that.

"It all began about half a year ago during a phone call with my mother.", Jaque began, lightning the cigarette and taking a long drag. He was looking at the magazines on the coffee table in front of them with a neutral expression, avoiding Andrew's gaze.

"Everything was like always, they told me about what they've been up to, I told them what I've been up to. The usual.", he made a dismissive gesture with his hand.   
"And like always she asked if I 'found somebody'.", he frowned.  
"She just always keeps getting back on that topic and, frankly, it annoys the hell out of me."

"Because you never 'found somebody'?", Andrew chimed in, copying his friend's way of putting it and smirking when the other man glanced towards him.

"Peut-être." Jaque mumbled.

Andrew smiled. He didn't actually speak French but over the years he learned to speak Jaque. And that one just now meant that he was right.   
He sighed.   
"So you rather told your parents that you were in a gay relationship than to admit that you're still single?"

Jaque shrugged.  
"My parents don't mind that. And it made her shut up when I told her.", he frowned again.   
"Actually it just made her squeal in excitement for several minutes, exclaiming how happy she was, over and over again. I think she cried. It was awful."

Andrew couldn't help but laugh at the overly dramatic voice in which his friend told the story. Jaque turned towards him and there was a smile as well on his face.  
"Glad I could amuse you with my tragedy.", he said with false hurt in his voice, dramatically pressing his cigarette-free hand against his chest.

They smiled at each other for a few moments more before Andrew got serious again.  
"But... why me? You could've just made someone up.", he asked.

Jaque looked at the table again and blew out the smoke from his cigarette before answering.  
"It's just easier to tell my parents about somebody who actually exists, you know. For when they ask about who you are and what you are doing and all that.", he waved his hand around.  
"And you just happened to be the first person that came to my mind."

"I'm flattered.", Andrew said.

Jaque ignored him and pressed his cigarette out in the ash tray in front of him before continuing.  
"And it would've been all good, if my parents hadn't decided that they needed to come all the way over from France to meet you!", he hunched forwards and rested his head in his hands while huffing the last of the smoke out of his lungs.

Andrew watched him for a moment, feeling awkward and not knowing what to do. This was certainly not something he had faced before. In the end he could understand his friend's actions. It wasn't really something he would've done himself, but he himself had parents that lived war away and often called to inquire about more or less personal aspects of his life.  
He decided to go for a friendly pat on the shoulder to show his friend that it was okay.  
"What are you planning on doing now?", he asked. "Do you want to tell them the truth, or...?"  
Jaque raised his head to look at Andrew but avoided eye contact.  
"Actually...", he coughed. "I already told them you'd be there and you'd be happy to meet them... and this is why I called you about this topic in the first place."

Realisation dawned upon Andrew.

Oh.

Oh no.

Jaque couldn't mean that...

"You want me to play your boyfriend while your parents are there?", Andrew asked, dreading the answer.

Jaque took a deep breath and finally met his eyes.  
"Yes."

Andrew jumped up.  
"No way, mate.", he exclaimed, pacing around the living room.

Jaque hastily stood up as well.  
"Please.", he begged.

Andrew stopped and looked at his friend and sighed.  
He stepped in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Listen... I know that we're friends, have been for years now, and I really appreciate our friendship, but I don't think this is something I can do."

The frenchman looked into the taller man's eyes before looking away again.  
"I understand.", he says. "I knew it'd be too much to ask. I just hoped I could make my parents happy, especially my mother.", he looked downright crushed and Andrew felt a pang of guilt in him.

That sneaky motherfucker.

"You're being overly dramatic on purpose again, Jaque. You know I am immune against that.", he said, shaking his head.

"No, you're not.", Jaque smirked before getting serious again.  
"But... you won't even consider it..?"

Andrew looked at him for a moment.  
Even though Jaque tried to overplay it, he'd been much more emotional than usual this evening. This topic must really worry him and it must've taken him a lot of courage to tell him about it.  
He couldn't believe himself.  
"For how long will your parents be here?", he asked.

Jaque's eyes lit up immediately.  
"The second week next month, I already arranged some free time in my schedule for that time frame and I'm sure you, too, could get a few days of."

Andrew raised his hands.  
"Slow down there, I haven't said that I agree to...", he made a vague gesture towards everything in general and nothing in particular. "this."  
He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thump and index finger.  
"I... I've got stuff to do tomorrow so I should really get home and into bed but...", he looked into Jaque's eyes again. "I promise I'll think about it, okay?"

A genuine, soft smile appeared on Jaque's face.  
"Thank you, mon amie.", he said. "It means a lot, really."  
Jaque returned the pat on the shoulder from earlier while he lead his guest to the door.

Andrew looked at him while walking towards the door.  
"Don't get too excited, I could still say no.", he said.

"I just hope that you don't.", Jaque replied, smiling.

"Good night, mate." Andrew said, turning around to leave.

"Good night." Jaque said, closing the door.

\--  
To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
